


all through the night

by Chex (provetheworst)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Niam - Freeform, Threesome, vow of silence, ziall, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/provetheworst/pseuds/Chex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall takes a vow of silence for a day. Liam and Zayn get ideas and take advantage of the situation. Sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all through the night

Niall's not good at being quiet, it turns out. One day, for a good cause; he can handle this. Maybe. He hopes.

He didn't realize what a problem it would be, but Harry's asked him a question and he opens his mouth to say something, forgetting he's got pen and paper at his command, and Zayn claps a hand over his mouth, says "Hey!" and Niall remembers himself and laughs, silent, pushes Zayn away and grins wide at everyone and then lets his shoulders sink a little and slinks off toward the refrigerator, because he isn't needed right now. Maybe they'll need to record some guitar later. That’d make the day a little better, even if he ends up playing the same part over and over again and can’t argue to defend his playing.

Liam comes over as he's standing in front of the refrigerator staring into it and despairing the lack of anything he wants. Liam puts his arm around Niall's shoulders, and says, in a put-on American accent, "Well, Niall, old pal."

Niall wants to say something, but he just raises his eyebrows, draws his lips tight. He points to his mouth.

"C'mon," Liam says, and bends down a little, gestures. He gives Niall a piggyback ride; Niall throws his arms up, triumphant, but can't say anything.

*

It's a weird day. Harry heads off to some party after a while, almost asks if Niall wants to come, all, "It'll be - well, no, never mind, it's probably going to be awful," before he finishes his invitation. Niall's all right with that. 

Louis' off somewhere. Niall wasn't paying attention. Not talking's made him distractible, somehow, it's weird. Like if he can't be part of the conversation he might as well not listen. It's not very fun, and he feels left out in a way he hasn't in - he's not sure when. A long time. He shakes it off, keeps his smile cheerful, and curls around his guitar for a while.

"Niiiiaaaaallll," Zayn says, right in his ear. Niall jumps, almost says something. Zayn covers his mouth. Again. Zayn's got big hands, and they're warm, too, and Niall twists his head around, stares at him. Right now Zayn is very close.

"You're moping," Zayn says. "It's not right."

"Yeah," Liam agrees. "It's fucking weird, it is."

Niall shrugs, apologetic. He'd say sorry if he could. The truth is that he's okay. He doesn't think he's moping. It's still a good day. Just weird being so quiet. It’s for a good cause, he reminds himself.

But Liam's talking, and Niall's actually listening, this time, feels more like part of the conversation even without participating - "Me and Zayn were talking, earlier, right, and we've got an idea."

Niall tilts his head to the side. He's listening.

"Well, he can't ask what it is, though," Zayn says, trying to sound all - smooth and cool, probably, but it also sounds like he's trying not to laugh. "We might as well just go ahead."

 

Niall isn't sure what he's expecting, not when Liam and Zayn have been talking behind his back or whatever. Niall doesn't even know what that means, or if it's really behind his back if they've sort of half told him about it already. Niall is a little off-balance and a lot not expecting Zayn's hand slipping down, fingers curled loose around his neck. When Zayn turns Niall's head a little, gentle but insistent about it, and then leans in to kiss him, Niall's expecting that even less. It's not that it's the first time, or anything, just - never in front of anyone else, is the thing, and Liam's right there.

Niall darts his gaze over, but Liam's watching, altogether too interested, smiling and intent at the same time, so it can't come as a surprise to him at all, which means they planned this, probably. Planned it without telling Niall. Not that Niall would have complained. Why Zayn's kissing him while Liam watches, Niall doesn't want to hazard a guess, but - he shuts his eyes, leans up toward Zayn, reminds himself not to make any little noises. 

Usually Niall's pretty vocal - loud, most people would say - but he can do this. He can kiss quietly, at least. Zayn breaks contact for a minute, and fucking vaults himself over the back of the sofa Niall's sat on just so he can climb half on top of Niall, push him down, kiss him harder. This time he slides a hand up under Niall's shirt.

That inspires Niall, sort of, and he wants to get Zayn’s shirt off so he reaches down and starts to pull at it but Zayn pushes his hands away. Pushes Niall's hands up above his head, actually, saying, "Liam?"

And then Liam's moved, standing behind and holding Niall's wrists against the arm rest. Niall's laid out on the sofa, Zayn on top of him, with Liam fucking Payne holding his wrists and this is not what he signed up for when he said he'd stay silent for charity, is it, but it's not bad, either. He's thought about - not this, exactly. But his band. He's thought about all of them, is the point, has admitted as much to Zayn, and Zayn's put that knowledge to use, and Niall wonders vaguely why Liam but can't ask now and thinks it's probably best if he doesn't ask later, either.

Zayn bites at his neck.

"We should go back to the hotel," Liam says, thoughtful. "This's gonna be like bloody - Tetris or something. This was the worst place to do this."

Zayn hums the Tetris theme for a second, then says, "Yeah, yeah. Niall, you all right?"

Niall nods.

"You want to take this elsewhere?"

Niall nods again, eyes a little wider. He's still possibly a little in shock, it turns out, but this is definitely all right. The idea of a nice big bed is even better, because it means his feet won't be knocked up against the farthest arm rest and his arms won't be at this awkward angle and maybe all three of them can fit, and Niall's already kind of hard and, yeah, he's all right. He is definitely all right.

*

They get a cab over to the hotel, Niall sat mute in the middle, and Liam and Zayn not saying much, either, but Zayn’s got his hand on Niall’s leg and Liam has his hand on top of Zayn’s, so there’s that, anyway, not that any of them are going to do anything when there’s a cab driver there.

They’re just lucky no one’s waiting outside the hotel right now to snap pictures. Niall keeps his head down, feeling sort of transparent even though he can’t stop smiling.

*

It takes a bit, but they get up to one of the rooms.

Zayn lies down on one side of him, Liam on the other.

"Remember," Zayn says. "Vow of silence, Niall."

Niall grins, almost laughs, has to silence himself so he's sort of shaking silently with it instead.

"I think he gets it," Liam says. "He's done all right so far."

Zayn echoes, "so far.”

Liam considers both of them for a moment. "You should get his shirt off," he says, and Zayn laughs a little -

"Yeah, all right."

\- and tugs at Niall’s shirt; Niall has to sit up for a moment to let him pull it off. He likes that top, too. He tries again to take off Zayn’s shirt, because it seems only fair at this point, but Zayn stops him again

“Those trousers, too,” Liam says. “This just had to be the one day he wears something other than jogging bottoms.”

Liam and Zayn are both fully dressed, which Niall thinks is definitely unfair, at this point, but. Well. Liam undoes the zip with his teeth, and Zayn helps Liam drag his trousers off, and Niall's too distracted to try and find a way to complain.

Zayn pets at his hip, right above his pants, and Niall squirms. Liam leans up, mouths at Niall's ear, says, "Let's see if you can keep silent now."

Zayn hooks a finger under the elastic waistband, pulls it away from Niall's skin, then lets it snap back. Niall was hoping he'd be taking them off now, and moves to do just that, but Liam's got his wrists again.

"Just keep still," Liam says, grinning. "Or d'we have to tie you up?"

Niall's never been tied up in his life, nor given it much thought. He stares at Liam, then shakes his head.

"Arms above your head," Liam tells him, though he's already pushed Niall's arms most of the way there, and keeps his grip strong. Niall wants to kiss him, so he twists up, craning his neck. Liam keeps talking, is all, and it's not fair that Niall can't, and it just - he feels sort of vulnerable, is all, which isn't something Niall usually thinks of himself as.

Right now he is, though, feeling more obvious than he ever is when he doesn’t have to be silent, like his reactions are all the more obvious when he can’t play them off. Niall is a little distracted, and it's his first time kissing Liam and his brain is going about a million miles a minute and Zayn is still down there, mouthing at him through his pants now, which is somehow a lot hotter than he’d thought it would be.

Niall wants to tell him to get it over with already, or wants to grab Zayn's hair, maybe, but Liam's got a good grip on him and Niall isn't inclined to argue, and in truth feels pretty good about this whole thing. It's not that Niall's bossy usually - maybe a little - but he's not used to having everything sort of done for him like this. It's a little like he's being taken care of, the more he thinks about it, which is quite nice and he settles back against the bed more solidly, sinks into it, lets Liam shift a little on top of him - at an angle, not bothering Zayn and all his insufferable teasing - and it's good, it's really good. Liam has his eyes closed, looking quite content with the situation.

Then Zayn pulls his pants down and presses his tongue against the head of Niall's dick, and that makes Niall gasp for breath against Liam's mouth. Liam laughs at him, ducks down to bite at his neck, using his teeth to worry at the skin. There's going to be a mark for sure; Niall's so pale, and he marks up easy. Every little thing shows on his skin, and this will, too.

There'll be another mark where Liam bites at his collarbone, too.

Zayn takes Niall into his mouth, just the tip, then backs off, licks at him instead. Ducks his head down a little further the next time, then still deeper the next, like he’s testing his limits, even though he's blown Niall before. Maybe it's more that he's just teasing, this time, instead of getting right to it. Niall squirms, and Zayn puts a hand on his hip, presses down.

Zayn pulls off with sort of a wet sound, and says, voice rougher than usual, "Think you can keep still for us?"

Niall can't think what to say - can't say anything, honestly, with the whole fucking vow of silence that's kept him from even moaning, for god's sake - so he gives Zayn a thumb up, which has Zayn still laughing when he goes back down on Niall.

Liam bites at his nipple.

And Niall doesn't mean to, he swears, but he makes this tiny, choked off little sound, and it dies quick in his throat but not quick enough because both Liam and Zayn stare at him, and Zayn laughs and Liam gets this wicked grin, says, "We talked about what we'd do if you messed up your vow, too, actually," and Zayn says, "Yeah," which shouldn't sound so ominous nor so enticing, but whatever.

Niall swallows hard.

"You all right?" Liam asks, and it's kind of teasing, but a little like genuine concern, and Niall really is, so he nods. He doesn't think - well. He's not sure what he thinks. "On your hands and knees, then."

Zayn moves aside, and Niall gets up, pausing on his knees for a moment to shake out his wrists. He thinks he can see bruises from Liam's fingers digging in and holding him down, maybe, and that shouldn't turn him on but kind of does, and he grins before getting down on his hands and knees.

Liam and Zayn share a look across him, and Niall looks back at Zayn, who's come 'round behind him, but Zayn just grins and pats him on the hip. “Told you he’s good for it.”

Liam looks at Niall, waits until Niall’s holding his gaze, looking up at him steadily. "You are, aren’t you? I've seen you looking, too." Liam says, "So suck me off, yeah?"

Niall nods, leans in. Liam's got his hands in Niall's hair, and Niall needs a haircut but is glad he hasn't got one just yet because it means there's just a little more for Liam to hold onto, which gets Niall thinking about how nice and fuzzy Liam's hair is, which is amusing but not really helpful, and he lets out a happy little sigh at the thought and then sets in with more focus.

The thing is that Liam doesn't seem too keen on letting him do any work himself. Liam holds his head still and fucks his mouth, which is a bit rougher than Niall's usually done it, though, to be fair, he's pretty sure he's done the same to girls he's been with. To Zayn, too. It's not bad, even when Liam's thrust in hard enough that it nearly makes him gag, even with his eyes watering a little. Zayn pets his side, reassuring behind him. Liam isn't even being that rough, not really. Niall's still hard, so.

Zayn wraps a hand around him much too loose, stroking him very, very lightly, fingers barely ghosting against his cock. Niall wiggles his hips a little, wishes he could beg for more, but he can't make a sound. Though, if this is what happens, there's not much to discourage him.

Zayn leans forward, whispers, "You don't get to come until we both say so."

"Doesn't count if it's just one of us," Liam agrees, his voice rough. "We've got to agree on it."

Niall wants to laugh. There it is, then. Zayn's hand tightens around him as Zayn sits back again, strokes him a little more firmly. When Niall looks up, Liam isn't looking at him at all, and he wonders what it means, the two of them looking at each other for so much of this, but it's probably nothing, and then Liam comes and it tastes hot and bitter in his throat and Liam finally lets go of his hair. Niall slumps forward, lets himself rest on his elbows, panting for breath before grinning up at Liam, feeling like he's gotten away with something, somehow, though he couldn't say why. He feels pleased to have gotten Liam off, anyway; the boy looks damn good like this, all sweaty and a little flushed and grinning back at him.

"You want Zayn to fuck you?" Liam asks, genuinely curious. Quick as can be, Niall nods, a little too hard. He almost makes himself dizzy, and ends up grinning again, feeling stupid and pleased and kind of boneless. He wants Zayn to fuck him, but he also wants to curl up like a puppy and let the two of them just pet him forever, or something like that.

Zayn kisses the back of Niall's neck, and between his shoulders, presses little kisses down his spine.

"Never had the chance to fuck him before," Zayn admits, clearly not addressing Niall at all. It is, Niall realizes sort of belatedly, true. Which is weird. It's not like he's ever had any opposition to the idea. Still.

"You want me to get him ready for you?"

"Yeah, cheers," Zayn says, slow and easy.

Liam pushes at Niall, and Niall lays down, on his stomach. Zayn lies alongside him, propped up on his elbows. "C'mere," Zayn says. "Kiss me."

Niall does, and Zayn sighs, seeming incredibly content with the world in general. Liam's backed off for a moment, but then he's back, fingers sticky with lube and probing between Niall's legs. Niall shifts a little, spreads his legs open so Liam's got a little easier time of it. When Liam works a finger in, Niall lets out a rough breath against Zayn's mouth, and Zayn pets his hair, whispers, "shh, shh," to him and presses their lips together in a gesture that's surprisingly sweet and chaste, considering everything.

The rest of the band takes care of him pretty much all the time - they all take care of each other - and there's a similarity to their protectiveness in this. It still isn't quite the same. Obviously. Most of the time the band doesn't take care of him by - but whatever, the point is, he's being watched out for, right now; Liam pushes a second finger into him, and he takes a deep breath in and out.

Zayn whispers, "you're all right," in between breaths, in between kisses. Zayn's a little more eager about it, now. When Niall's mouth slips open, Zayn's tongue presses in, against Niall's own. It's possible Niall likes Zayn more than he's willing to admit. Right now he's lucky that he can't say anything about it. With Liam here, he doesn't know that it'd be appropriate anyway.

Liam slips a third finger in, pushes all three in and out, stretching Niall open with steady, focused intent. Lying here kissing Zayn, Niall is already pretty relaxed, so it goes easy, mostly. The feeling's a little strange, full up with something foreign, but Zayn rubs his shoulder and kisses him and Liam's other hand is holding his hips steady, and it feels good, too, on top of everything.

Niall keeps breathing. The sound seems too-loud, but it's just his breath. That's not breaking his vow of silence, if he's just breathing. He promised, is the thing, and the charity’s important but right now it feels more important not to let Zayn and Liam down.

Liam says, "Zayn," low and quiet. "I think he's ready for you."

Zayn looks to Niall, quickly, and Niall swallows hard, nods. He gives Zayn the thumbs up, and Zayn laughs, which makes Niall pretty pleased.

Liam pulls his fingers out. Zayn kisses Niall - on the forehead, the nose, the mouth - then he's gone, for just a moment, moving around behind Niall, hands on his hips. Niall pushes himself back up on his hands and knees. That's how they wanted him earlier. If he could, he'd ask for it face to face, since Zayn's never been the one to fuck him before. Saying that out loud would mean admitting it to Liam, too, though, and that feels like a bit much.

Niall wonders if maybe Liam thinks him and Zayn are - something else. If there's something more to it, or whatever, instead of the both of them being friends who happen to fool around a lot.

"All right, Niall," Liam says. "Zayn's going to fuck you, and I get to watch."

"Lazy," Zayn says, laughing a little, but then he's lining himself up and pushing in. It's a lot to get used to, it turns out, different from fingers, and Niall hasn't wanted to think about the fact that he's never actually been fucked before, and he wonders if that would matter to Zayn, if he knew. He wonders if Zayn does know. Niall's never mentioned it. They don't really talk about whatever it is they do.

That means Niall wouldn't have thought to ask, though, if he'd been able to, and it's easy enough to say yes. He wants this, badly. Zayn takes it slow, petting at his hip the whole time.

Liam comes to sit in front of him, takes Niall's face in his hands and kisses him; meanwhile, Zayn reaches around in front of him and takes hold of Niall's dick. This time, at least, Niall knows better than to make a sound.

Zayn moves in him, is the thing. It's not just getting used to Zayn inside him, it's getting used to Zayn pulling out, pushing back in again. Niall closes his eyes, tight; Liam pets at his hair, kisses him, says, "shh."

Niall's just a little overwhelmed, that's all. He wants this a little too much, is all. He closes his eyes and kisses Liam and feels Zayn moving in him and it kind of hurts - he's had fingers in there before, yeah, not just Liam's, but still - and it's kind of strange and kind of really fucking brilliant, and they should do this again, and again and again, Niall is pretty sure. He'd even let Liam in on it, since Liam's taking such good care of him right now. For the moment, Niall is just grateful that Liam chose not to fuck his face at the same time as Zayn is fucking him, because that would have been entirely too much and there's no way Niall could have kept quiet, and maybe they knew that, maybe thats why they're doing things this way.

 

Niall shifts his hips, breathes out heavy through his nose. For a second, he lifts a leg of the bed, stretches it out a little to the side. It doesn't hurt, not really. Just a little awkward, and he hopes he won't be too sore after; he rolls his shoulders back, too, then Zayn hits someplace inside and he feels his back curve up. He lets out a breath, sinks down a little more weight on his hands, pushing his hips back. He digs his feet into the mattress, puts a little weight on his foot instead, knee off the bed, and moves his hips up to meet Zayn. 

He'd ask Zayn to move faster, except he can't. Zayn seems to pick up on it, though, or else has decided to move faster of his own volition, so he picks up the pace, fucks Niall harder, and Niall keeps so quiet he can hardly believe it, honestly.

When Niall realizes he's about to come, he digs his nails into the palm of his hand, only his fingernails are too stubby to really hurt much, so he ends up going sort of cross-eyed, and Liam stares at him a second and starts laughing. Not in a particularly mean way, at least; it's just frustrating, because Niall is doing what he was told here. He's on all fours getting fucked, for god's sake, and he's apparently not supposed to come until they say he can, and he's not really sure how to let them know exactly other than to hope Liam or Zayn figures it out.

Zayn says, "You think?" over his back, and Liam hums, backing off to look at Niall. He sits back on his haunches but leans forward a little, covers Niall's hands with his own.

"Yeah," Liam decides. "He's been good."

Niall lets out a breath, kind of like a laugh.

"You want to come?" Liam asks, like he's curious about it, like that's even a question.

Niall nods, just a bit frantic.

"Then do it," Zayn says, his hand resting still around Niall's cock, just sort of holding on.

"For us, yeah?" Liam says, lifting a hand to cup Niall's cheek, instead.

For some reason, Niall'd thought it'd take a bit, something other than a word and a gentle touch, but there he goes, spilling on the bedsheets. He's just glad he didn't have to beg, really, because there are so many embarrassing things he could have said. Zayn thrusts into him a few more times, then he comes, too, before easing out of Niall.

Niall lets himself fall against the bed, still breathing hard.

"Here, here," Liam's saying, but he's talking to Zayn still. Niall presses his cheek against the sheets, breathing in. He's lying on his own damn wet spot, but he feels exhausted enough that he can't be bothered to move just yet. Zayn gets up; Niall turns his head for a second, watches him head off for the bathroom, probably. "You all right?"

It takes Niall a second, but he blinks, a little blearily, looks up at Liam, then nods.

Liam looks aside. "Looks like your vow of silence ended a good fifteen minutes ago."

"Yeah?"

"Weren't watching the clock," Liam admits, laughing. "Didn't seem relevant, then."

Niall yawns, lets himself be loud about it. "S'okay. Might've been weird, letting me - or me - yeah. Would've been weird. S'all right." It feels a little weird, after a whole day of self-imposed silence, to be talking again.

Zayn's back. Niall can tell by the way the bed sinks a little under his weight as he sits, then Zayn stretches out next to him, says, "Hiya, Niall. Welcome back to the land of the ... not silent."

Niall can't think of anything to say, but hopefully the stupid smile he can feel stretching his face makes up for it. "Cheers." Right now, Niall's just glad Liam's there. Not that he's got secrets from Liam or anything, but it does make it a lot easier not to say anything ridiculous about how much he likes looking at Zayn. Instead, he just sort of indulges himself, sleepy and pleased, allowing himself to stare as long as he wants.

"That was all right, yeah?" Zayn asks, leaning down and dropping his voice close to a whisper, not that it's going to stop Liam from listening in. "Like, you'd sort of mentioned, and I thought it'd be all right, just -"

"It was all right," Niall says, laughing. "Definitely all right. I would've, well, yeah, you would've known if it wasn't, so - don't worry?"

"It's not that I was worried, exactly," Zayn says. "I've got used to you and all, and - yeah, I just wanted to make sure, is all."

"You worry too much." Liam runs a hand over Niall's back, almost hesitant, then draws away, quick, like he's not sure he's allowed anymore. He reaches out, nudges Zayn’s shoulder with one hand; Zayn sits up a little, grinning as he catches Liam by the wrist and makes a show of kissing his knuckles. Liam looks away. "Anyway, I need a shower, and maybe I'll go see if I can't find food someplace, so. I'll just. Go, yeah?"

"All right," Zayn says, settling back in next to Niall and ruffling his hair companionably, right as Niall's saying, "You don't have to if you don't want."

"Nah, it's all right," Liam says. He takes a few steps back, looking around like he’s making sure he hasn’t forgotten anything. "It's all right."

Then Liam leaves, which leaves Niall alone with Zayn. He shifts up on the bed, hides his face in the pillows. "'M'sleepy," he informs Zayn, which is only half true. There are things it's a lot easier to say in front of a camera to the whole world than they are to say in private, after the person you're saying them to has just got done fucking you. Niall's learned the difference pretty well, tonight.

"All right." Zayn takes that as a cue to lie down right next to Niall, put a bloody arm around him, because Zayn is a right bastard, apparently, and Niall goes still and stiff for a moment before letting out a breath and wriggling in as close as he can get, because he really does fancy a cuddle right now, and if it's with Zayn-who-he's-maybe-sort-of-obsessed-with, that's all right. "Get some sleep, then."

It's just that there's loving someone you spend so much time with, and loving them, and Niall never really thought it'd be a big deal. That's all. "Okay."

Zayn holds onto him, kisses the top of his head. "Thanks, by the way."

"Sleeping."

Zayn laughs. "Right. Right. Sorry."

Niall keeps his eyes closed and breathes steady. He really would like to get to sleep, if he could.

Instead, he spends most of the night awake, long after Zayn's drifted off, and Niall's left wondering when it was he got so introspective and stupid about things.

At least Zayn smells good.


End file.
